


Never Enough

by tearinmyarmxr



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearinmyarmxr/pseuds/tearinmyarmxr
Summary: Integra Hellsing had grown used to the normalcy of her life as the head of the Hellsing Organization. She was able to tackle problems head on but now, as a new problem arises, she's forced to cooperate with the beings she's used to hunting. The Hellsing Organization's system is turned on its head as they're now working alongside vampires to end a vampire apocalypse. Integra has to wonder which is going to be harder, stopping the apocalypse or getting along with Alucard's Vampire Queen. || Alucard x OC || Rated M for Hellsing
Relationships: Alucard (Hellsing)/Original Character(s), Alucard/Original Character(s), Pip Bernadotte/Seras Victoria
Kudos: 4





	Never Enough

It wasn’t every night that the Queen of England arrived at Integra’s front steps, but Integra wouldn’t have called the meeting if it wasn’t a dire situation. More and more vampires have been found with chips implanted in them. All those they bit and tainted would not perish when their host did. First, an increase in vampire sightings and attacks, and now a new breed of vampires that were being created by microchips.

It was irritating Integra, but still she sat at the head of the long table, her trusted butler standing at her side. The Queen, like the royalty she is, sat above everyone, watching. To Integra’s left sat the members of the Round Table. Enrico Maxwell of Iscariot’s Section Thirteen sat to her right. He sat alone in the center of his side of the table, a bodyguard positioned behind him. Everyone, aside from Integra, had files laid out before them, a few of the members flipping through the pages.

Finally, after what felt like ages of waiting, the doors opened. Captain Pip Bernadotte of The Wild Geese, Seras Victoria, and Alucard stood in the doorway. Integra’s body relaxed ever so slightly when she smirked at the familiar group.

“We have returned to you, my master,” The No Life King, Alucard, crooned, his eyes narrowing at the blonde from behind his red sunglasses.

“Well executed, my servant.” Integra smiled. “Give us your report on these new vampires. The ones implanted with the chips-”

“If I may interrupt,” Immediately, the room filled with tension. The voice was unheard of to Integra’s ears and to just about everyone in the room. A deep, British accented voice of a man Integra had never laid eyes on before.

Her eyes rapidly scanned the room, as did many others, murmuring erupting as they did so. The room quickly quieted when, from the center of the ceiling, right above their table, a black hole appeared. Its edges blurred, rotating slowly as it grew in size. Everyone looked up, Integra releasing a pent up breath as her blue eyes shifted upwards. Seconds pass, a man dropping from the black hole, landing in the center of the table. The man’s momentum blew the papers and files off of the table.

Slowly, he stood up, Integra gaining a better look at him. He was tall, not quite at Alucard’s height, but he was certainly up there. His black hair fell in waves just past his shoulders, a few strands falling over his ears to frame his face. His eyes were red, not the sort of glowing red that her vampire sported, but a deep and almost warm crimson. Like blood, Integra thought. His skin was pale, though she expected it to be. No human would drop through her ceiling in the way he dramatically did.

His attire threw her for a moment. A black button down shirt was coupled with a black suit jacket over top, as if to suggest he was there on business. He also donned tight, black leather pants with black combat boots.

As if he needed to make more of a statement that he was a vampire.

His hands moved to clasp behind his back as he smirked down at Integra. “I hope you don’t mind me dropping in and interrupting your meeting, Sir Hellsing, but I’m afraid I need an audience with you.”

Integra looked across the table to Alucard before she glanced up at Walter. Neither man nor monster moved a muscle. “They know me,” She glances back up at the vampire standing on her table. He winks, giving a small smile that kept his fangs hidden. Her own lips pulled back into a sneer as her eyes narrowed.

His hands come up, showing his open palms to her in an act of surrender as he starts to take strides backwards on the table. “Sir Hellsing, rest assured, I am not here to attack you.” The man pivots, sweeping an arm across the Round Table members and over to Alucard, Seras, and Pip, his eyes looking at each member. His back was to Iscariot. “I’m not here to attack anyone.”

“Then why are you here? What are your orders?”

He turns back to face her, a smirk plastered across his face. It reminded her of another vampire, one dressed in red and standing at the end of the table. “I am here on orders from my Queen.”

“Your Queen?”

His eyes glance up, finally addressing the Queen of England. A hand crosses over his heart as his head bows, his eyes closing and head kept down. “Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I serve another.”

“I know,” The Queen gives back, deadpan, almost as if they had the conversation before.

“Who exactly is your Queen?” The vampire stands up straight, his lips pulled back into a large grin, sharp fangs ever present. With a snap of his fingers, dark matter starts to swirl and form a vague, blurry shape of a cube in the center of the table. He takes a step back as the cube begins to form, Pip and Seras shifting slightly to see what he was doing.

An image of a woman appeared on each side of the cube, showing the image to everyone in the room. She couldn’t have been older than Integra, even with Integra being as young as she is. She had long, brown hair that framed her face while also looking absolutely wild and free with piercing red eyes. Her head was turned to the side, but even still Integra could see her rounded face and cheekbones that could slice a man in two. Her body faced them, dressed in a button down shirt, a muted black against her pale skin. The shirt was tucked into dark jeans that hugged every curve of her body, tapering at her ankles. The woman wore black heels and Integra knew there was no possibility that they were shorter than four inches. She donned a black coat that fell to her ankles, a belt around the middle that was left open, a hood on the back. In her white gloved hands, she held a silver revolver.

She looked as elegant as she did deadly.

“I present to you, my Queen,” The man in the middle began, his large grin still in place as his arms open to gesture at the cube. “Ariel Lauren van Helsing Dracul.”

Whispers filled the room rapidly. Integra’s eyes flickered over the Round Table members, some in turn glanced back at her. This wasn’t just another Hellsing, she bore the name of the man who captured Alucard decades ago. Not only that, but she had taken the name of the man Alucard was before.

At that thought, Integra shifts her gaze over to her vampire. He still wore his sunglasses so she could not read his eyes, though his face held a wide, toothy grin. Integra was certain his face would split if he grinned any wider.

“Youngest daughter of Abraham van Helsing and wife to Count Dracula, himself,” The man in the middle glanced over his shoulder to Alucard, the younger raising a slight eyebrow as he grinned. It made sense now; he was their king.

“Hold on a minute.” Penwood asked, palms pressing down on the top of the table, chair scuffing the floor as he stood up from his seat. The vampire in the middle merely shifted his attention to Penwood. “You mean to tell me that this girl is the daughter of  _ the _ Abraham van Helsing?”

“The very one.” His fingers snap again, the cube shifting to show a house. It was one that Integra had seen in many pictures, pictures her family used to show her when telling her about their ancestors. Outside, in the yard, numerous women worked. Two blondes hung up varying articles of clothing on a line to dry as another, older and certainly their mother, carried another basket over to them. Abraham sat off to the side, under a tree in a wooden chair. He was reading.

He dropped his book, looking up at the three women. “Where is your sister?”

“Which one?” The younger blonde spoke, poking her head over the line of clothes to look at her father. She had short hair and large, round eyes.

“His favorite, the youngest.” Instantly, Abraham’s face falls as the older daughter speaks. Her hair was long, swept up in a bun with vibrant blue eyes. She grins at her father, laughing to herself as her mother tosses her a sheet to hang dry, scolding her.

Integra stared at the eldest daughter, watching as she continued to do the laundry. Integra had never seen her in pictures of her ancestors, never even heard that van Helsing had daughters. Even so, as she watched the blonde smile at her sister, Integra’s heart beat faster. The two were nearly identical. Integra could be her twin.

Rustling and giggling could then be heard, Abraham’s head turning in its direction as Integra snapped back to the shifting cube. A young girl, no older than fourteen, nearly identical to the picture they were shown earlier, came running out of the bushes surrounding their home. Abraham quickly stands, a wide grin across his face as the girl runs to him, book forgotten on the chair.

“There’s my princess!” He calls, arms opening to her as she runs to him. He lifts her into the air, spinning her around before setting her down. She laughs the entire time.

“Hi daddy,”

His hands go to rest on his hips, hers innocently hide behind her back. “And where did you run off to this time?”

“No where,” A look crosses Abraham’s face, no anger crosses it but he certainly doesn’t believe her.

The scene goes quiet, but it continues to play. Integra watches as the two continue to speak. “Why are you here?” She finally asks, eyes pulling away from the cube and up to the vampire on the table. “What is it your Queen wants with us?”

His smile falls, giving a small shrug. “It’s a long story-”

“Then you better start explaining.”

The corner of his lips twitch upwards in a smirk. Integra clenches her fist. “Yes ma’am,” He says, voice low and quiet, loud enough for only her to hear. The image on the cube pauses, Integra looking down at it to see that it was now of the young girl, sitting in her room late at night. She was drawing by candlelight, the drawing almost complete. The drawing was clearly of Dracula.

“Caine was the first vampire.” His hands come up in a shrug, head shifting slightly to speak to the Round Table members. “Sorry, Catholics and Protestants, but it’s the truth. He sired thirteen vampires, known to us as the Antediluvians. These vampires then sired their own and created clans. Eventually, the Antediluvians passed with Noah and his Flood and the clans continued to thrive.” He claps his hands, opening them as he smiles down at Integra. She notices he’s only speaking to her, as if everyone else in the room didn’t matter. “Right next to humans, in peace with them. But, because good things never last for long, the thirteen clans had a civil war and ended up splitting into two main groups, the Sabbat and the Camarilla.”

The man shrugs again, “There’s more to that story but the basic premise is that we have vampires trying to resurrect the Antediluvians. Resurrecting them would bring about what humans call an apocalypse.” Murmurs begin to pass across the room, Round Table members talking amongst themselves. “No human nor vampire spared, everyone dies. The end.”

“That’s preposterous!”

“Folklore.”

The vampire’s face falls and he rolls his eyes. He reopens his eyes and smiles down at Integra, continuing to speak. “You have God’s Ten Commandments, we have the Six Traditions of Caine. You have the Apocalypse. We call it Gehenna. Gehenna is the resurrection of the Antediluvians. They will destroy everything and everyone who disobeyed any of those six traditions. Whether you know them or not.”

“Why are you telling us this?”

“Because we’ve recently received news regarding Gehenna. There is a group within the Sabbat that is aiming to revive the Antediluvians and bring about Gehenna. It’s happening quicker and sooner than we thought.”

“You want Alucard on your side.” Integra states.

“No.” His answer caught her off guard but the blonde merely blinked at him. “My mother has a plan to gain the support of the clans but in order to do that we-”

“Mother?”

“Who are you talking about?”

The vampire stops, interrupted by the Round Table members. He’s stunned, confusion smeared across his face. He slowly turns to look at Alucard. “Did I… not introduce myself?”

“No.” The elder speaks, the vampire on the table slowly turning back to Integra.

He rubs at his forehead. “No one tell my mother, she’ll have my head.” The vampire stands up straight before he bows, deep and from the waist, before her. “My apologies, Sir Hellsing, but I am Thomas Arthur van Helsing Dracul.” The murmuring begins again as he stands up, a small smile on his face. “I am Prince and Royal Advisor to the Queen, my mother.” Integra’s eyes shift to Alucard. She’s surprised that she hasn’t heard about Thomas and Ariel before, let alone the clans. Yet at the same time, she isn’t surprised. It wouldn’t have come up in any conversation.

“You’re the son of-?”

“Adopted.” He says, cutting the Round Table Member off. He glances over at him. “But yes.” Silence fills the room and Thomas turns back to Integra. His hands clasp together in front of him. “Any who, my mother believes that she’ll receive much more support from the other clans if we have the Hellsing Organization on our side.” His hands open for a moment before they fall to his side. “The remaining two Hellsing family members working together. It might even make Dracula tremble.” Thomas glances over his shoulder at Alucard, the older vampire grinning and chuckling.

The younger vampire turns back to Integra. He moves to speak but Seras speaks first. “Um, may I see her picture again?”

Thomas turns back to look at the woman, smiling slightly before he nods. “Certainly.” His hand waves over the cube, the image shifting to show Ariel, sitting at the head of a table, her hand under her chin. For a brief moment, Integra thought she was staring directly at her. But as the memory begins to play, the brunette’s head turns, listening to someone to her right. She appeared to be in a meeting just like Integra was. While her hands moved and her body shifted, giving off the allusion of having a conversation with people, her mouth never once changed from the straight line it was drawn in.

“She,” Seras begins, eyes turning to look up at Thomas. “She was at Badrick.”

Thomas smiles, snapping his fingers and pointing at her. “She was.” As he speaks, the image on the cube changes again. Thomas steps to the side, letting Seras and Pip get a better view. The scene was dark, Ariel standing on top of a building with Father Anderson standing beside her. She had her hands in the pockets of her long jacket, the wind whipping both of their jackets around. Father Anderson made his way over to the door that would take him down into the building. Ariel kept her gaze forward.

“Thomas,” Her voice was heard, but her lips didn’t move. She had a British accent, deeply rooted so much so that Integra knew she was from the wrong era.

“I’m here.” His voice came from the memory but his body was nowhere to be found. They must have been communicating telepathically. “I’m being told that the Hellsing Organization is on their way.”

“Good. Let’s get started then.” Still, her voice was heard but her lips didn’t move. She continues to look forward, not blinking as she begins to descend through the ceiling and into the building. She lands on her feet on the floor, her eyes flicking up as she gains her footing. In front of her, beginning to walk towards her, were ghouls. They stumbled over one another, mouths open, groaning as they began to approach her.

“Did Anderson do nothing?” Thomas’s voice was heard as Ariel raised an eyebrow, emphasizing his question. Still, she walked forwards. No ghoul touched her, she easily dodged ones that lunged at her. A gust of wind passed through the hall, the ghouls pausing for a moment. Before any of them could move again, their heads slid off of their bodies, all of them tumbling to the floor, lifeless. Ariel continued to walk forward, her hands remained in her pockets.

Many of the Round Table members and even Seras and Pip gasped. “She didn’t move a finger!” Seras exclaimed, eyes transfixed on the woman in the memory. Thomas smirked at the woman before he turned back to the cube.

“The host should be in the next room on your left.” Ariel took a few more steps before she stopped, turning her head to look at the door to her left. It was cracked open slightly. Ariel, pulled her left hand out of her pocket, one finger pushing on the door. It slowly opened, revealing an office room, a man sitting in a chair in the center of the room. He turns around, a grin creeping across his face when he sees Ariel.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” The brunette ducked her head, smiling slightly before she looked back up at him. Within seconds, Integra could have sworn she saw Ariel appear younger. Her face was softer than it had been, color appearing in her cheeks as she feigned innocence. “Wasn’t expecting a pretty lass like yourself to be here.” Ariel reaches her hand up, tucking her hair behind her ear before she begins to walk towards him. Her right hand was still tucked away in her pocket.

She stops before him, crouching down to now be looking up at him. His grin widens, Ariel tilting her head. Integra blinks and the vampire’s head is now on the ground. Ariel’s hand was extended into the air, her smile gone as she stood up. She pulls a handkerchief from her left pocket and uses it to wipe the blood off of the blade in her right hand. She returns both items to their respective pockets before she turns and begins to walk towards the door, hands remaining in her pockets.

“Where’s Father Anderson?” Ariel asks her son, telepathically. As she does, she steps on the head of the vampire she just killed, crushing it to a pulp. The members of the Round Table winced at the action.

“Downstairs, dealing with Hellsing.”

“Bring the helicopter this way.” She steps out of the room, pausing after she does so. “We’re done here.”

“Sure thing.” Seconds after Thomas speaks, Ariel is knocked to the ground, landing on her left side. Her hands leave her pockets, trying to catch herself as she falls. She turns to look down the hall, shock evident on her face. One ghoul was on the ground, gripping at her pants, clearly the one that had knocked her down. More ghouls were behind that one, inching their way down the hall towards her. “What the fuck?!” Thomas’s voice can be heard as Ariel brings her free leg up to kick the ghoul off of her, the force subsequently killing it.

She stands, looking at the ghouls before she looks in the other direction. More ghouls continued to move. “Not good,” Ariel’s voice could be heard as she began to run down the hall, attacking the ghouls as she went. She used nothing but her hands, no weapons drawn as she used her hands to break, smash, and slice the ghouls’ heads. She takes two ghouls heads, bringing them in and smashing them against one another. She lets them fall to the ground as she stares down the now empty hallway, eyes narrowing as she speaks. “Where’s the other host?”

“Mum, there is none. I’ve scanned the building about nine times now.”

“Make it ten.” She orders, beginning to run down the hall again. She stops halfway through, turning her head to look down another hallway. She sees Seras and Father Anderson, the latter approaching the former. Her head turns to her left, staring at the decapitated body of Alucard against the window. He was impaled numerous times by Anderson’s blessed blades.

Her head turns to look forward, continuing to walk as Thomas’s voice is heard. “Ouch. That looks like it hurts.”

“Thomas.” Ariel speaks, rounding a corner to continue down the hallway. Her voice was stern, scolding in a motherly way, almost.

“I’m just saying,” Ariel sees more ghouls after she turns the corner. A ghoul stands before her, Ariel slicing its head clean off. She turns, her foot coming up to connect with another ghoul’s head. “I believe Sir Hellsing has joined us as well.” Ariel’s shoulders slump slightly, her fist coming up and connecting with another ghoul, smashing its head against the wall. Its body slumps down to the floor, Ariel keeping her fist against the wall. “Family reunion!” Thomas practically cheers, causing Ariel to stop, her body tensing ever so slightly. Integra’s eyes narrow, the stern look on Ariel’s face radiating and Thomas could be heard clearing his throat. “Sorry.”

After his apology, Ariel continues forward, grabbing a ghoul by the face and tossing it into the window, expecting it to crash through it. Instead, when it hits the window, it begins to spark and groan before it collapses to the floor. Ariel stops, her head staring straight at the window before she looks up to the top of the large window. She can see the spiritual barrier Father Anderson had put on the windows.

“That’s kinda harsh.” Thomas says, Ariel glancing over her shoulder. She turns back around, a hand extending towards the window. Her open palm presses against the glass, the barrier giving off two small sparks before it stops. She continues to walk, running her hand along the windows and the wall, it only sparking every now and then. Eventually, she reaches the end of the hallway, her hand sliding off the wall as she is forced to take the right turn to continue on. 

She continues to walk, seeing no ghouls on this end of the hallway. There was another hallway to her right and she turns, stopping after she does so. Before her stands Seras, gripping the decapitated head of Alucard. Seras is looking up at Ariel, completely frozen in her tracks, staring at the woman in fear. Ariel merely stares down at the woman, her mouth in a straight line as she glares. Integra almost felt bad for the young vampire. She knew Seras was intimidated by Ariel.

Ariel’s eyes flicker up, causing Seras to turn around. As she does, Father Anderson thrusts a blade through the air, aiming for Alucard’s head. It goes straight through its target and embeds itself into the back wall, Alucard’s head now mounted. As Anderson does this, Ariel ducks, missing the blessed blade. She stands, eyes forward as she watches Seras tremble before Father Anderson.

“How much longer are you going to play dead?”

“Not much longer.” Alucard’s voice could be heard. Ariel turned to head back down the way she had come. She rounded the corner, more ghouls appearing as she did. Her shoulders fell slightly, lips turning down as she stared at the approaching group.

“I’m done with this.” She turns, stepping up onto the ledge of a window and using it to push herself up. She grabs the curtain rod and removes it. Ariel lands, facing the ghouls as she uses her empty hand to push the curtains off of the rod. She brings the rod up, parallel to her face before she runs forward, pushing the rod through all of the ghouls in the hallway. She then lifts the rod up before she shifts and pushes it through a window. Ariel releases it, letting the rod land straight up, the ghouls sliding down to the ground, becoming nothing but a pile of parts.

Ariel leans out the window, looking down at her work. “Man, you are Dracula’s wife.” Her head tilts as she stares down the pile, her hair whipping around her.

“Thomas.”

“What? I thought that was an appropriate comment!”

“Not that,” She speaks, continuing to stare down. Silence passes between the two before the sound of helicopter blades can be heard. Ariel looks up, watching a helicopter fly towards them.

“Helicopter is here.”

“I see that.” She states, pushing herself off of the window ledge and jogging down the hall. She slows, eventually stopping before the window that held Alucard’s body. “We’re going to need to get Investigations out here to examine the host.” Her head turns to look down the hall. “Tell Cyrus and,”

Her voice stops, down the hallway she can see two dead men, showing the Hellsing crest. Father Anderson had a blade against another blade, Integra’s. Her posture relaxes some, or so Integra thinks. Integra believes her mind is playing tricks on her. It looked as if Ariel’s gaze softened when she looked at her.

“Mum.” Thomas’s voice can be heard, a statement, as if he was warning her. She didn’t listen, turning her body towards the scene. Slowly, she stepped down the few stairs that led into the hallway, her eyes never once leaving Integra.

A loud crash and the sound of breaking glass could be heard from behind Ariel. The noise surprised some of the Round Table members. Ariel herself fell forward, having to catch herself again as shards of glass hit her back. “Bloody hell,” She curses, gritting her teeth and rolling onto her back to see what had happened. A hoard of bats flew into the building continuously. Ariel relaxed slightly upon seeing them, almost as if it filled her with a sense of calm. “Literally.” Her voice is heard again as she shifts to her side, looking back down the hallway. Ariel, and everyone in the ballroom, watched the hoard of bats transform into Alucard.

Ariel continues to watch, releasing a sigh before she pushes herself to stand up. A hand comes up, brushing her hair back as her eyes remain focused on the vampire in red. She blinks, one lone bat appearing in front of her. The bat begins to fly closer to her, Ariel starting to lean away from it. It pressed on, however, Ariel taking quick steps backwards and up the stairs she had come from. She stopped moving as the bat did. The two continued to stare at each other, Ariel finally raising an eyebrow at the bat. It flew around her, through her hair before it flew to Alucard.

The brunette smiles slightly, her body beginning to turn towards the broken window behind her. Her voice can be heard as she turns to the window, her hands coming up to press against the frame. “Give Cyrus this location so he can return and examine the host.” Her right foot came up to step on the window sill. She uses her foot to push herself up, standing on the sill as she looks down. Ariel’s eyes turn upwards staring up at the blood red moon, the wind whipping through her jacket and hair. She closes her eyes, extends her right foot and pushes off the window sill. Some people's breath hitch as they watch her fall, but she lands into the open door of the helicopter gracefully. She shifts her body after landing, taking the empty seat in the helicopter. Ariel grabs the headset that was attached to the seat, putting it on her head as her voice was heard again. “It’s time to cut our ties with Iscariot.”

Her eyes look up at the pilot, the man turning his head slightly and reaching up to hit a button above his head. Integra can’t stop her mouth from opening slightly in a gasp, as did the majority of the room, noticing the pilot was Thomas. He grins, hitting the button as he says aloud, “Yes, ma'am.” The scene began to fade from the cube, Thomas smiling as he shifted his head slightly, glancing at everyone’s reactions.

“She worked for Iscariot?” Seras questioned, blue eyes finally tearing themselves away from the cube to look up at Thomas.

He shrugs, “I wouldn’t say “worked for”.” His hands came up to make air quotes as he spoke the words. Thomas starts to grin again as he begins to walk backwards, gesturing with his hands as he talks. “More like let herself get captured, let them think they had control over her, use them to gain information we needed, and then left.” He turns on his heel to face Seras, smiling at her. He turns back around, hands behind his back as he takes two steps towards Enrico. Thomas bends over, grinning wide at the man. “Right, Maxwell?”

Integra turns her head to look at the man. His hands are clenched in fists, face twisted in anger. “How did she get out?”

Thomas instantly snaps his fingers, the cube shifting again. He starts to walk backwards, still staring at Maxwell. “I’m not supposed to even give you the time of day, but I just really want to see the look on your face when I show you this.” His eyes never leave Maxwell’s face as the cube begins to show Ariel, sitting on a small and plain bed. The room had concrete walls, no windows inside. All that was in the room was the bed she sat on, a door to the right of the bed was the only way out. She sat on the bed, staring at the wall, dressed in a hot pink gown. It was simple, a straight neckline, long sleeves, and a long slit up her left side. Her leg poked out, black heels on her feet.

The door opened and Ariel continued to stare at the wall. A second passed, Ariel finally turning her head to look at who had come through the door. Maxwell stood there with two other men behind him. They looked much like the bodyguard he had brought with him today.

“His Holiness requests your presence.” Ariel pauses for another moment before she stands and begins to walk towards the door. The two men move, Maxwell glaring at her the entire time she walks by him. Once she’s outside the door, she turns to look at Maxwell, waiting on his move. He closes the door to the room and turns, the one agent falling in line with Maxwell while the other followed behind Ariel as she followed Maxwell. They walked through the halls of the Vatican for what felt like minutes before a man headed down the hall towards them. Maxwell’s face changed, smiling and nodding at the other man as he returned the favor.

Thomas watched with glee as Maxwell’s face twisted in disgust, the entire room noticing that it was Thomas that walked passed the group. He was dressed as a member of the Vatican, no one in the group thinking that he shouldn’t be there. It was brief, as Thomas walked by the group, he brushed shoulders with Ariel. She hardly reacted, merely glancing over her shoulder after it occurred.

One of Thomas’s hands shifts, showing another angle of the memory for everyone in the room. As Thomas brushed shoulders with his mother, his left hand handed her a knife, her own taking it. She quickly hit it in her skirt, right where the slit was. Integra glanced over at Maxwell, watching him grit his teeth.

In the memory, the group continues down the hallway, eventually making it to where the Pope was. Maxwell and the two men stay back, Ariel approaching the man. She stops before the stairs that led up to where he sat. She dropped down to one knee, bowing her head to him, eyes closing.

“This is the woman. The one who willingly married Dracula.” Ariel’s eyes open, her head lifting slightly, but not enough to fully look up the Pope. “The daughter of the famed vampire hunter, Abraham van Helsing, himself. It almost sounds like a movie.” Ariel’s head remains down, silence passing over the room before the Pope speaks again. “I wonder, just how it came to pass.”

Ariel’s head fully lifts this time, her eyes flashing red for a brief second. In the blink of an eye, she was behind the Pope. The knife Thomas had given her was now at His Holiness’s throat. The men in the room were frozen, wondering what to do now that their Pope had been taken hostage. Ariel tightens her grip on the knife before, in a flash, they disappear. Maxwell begins barking orders, bodyguards flooding the area before they spread out to search for the Pope.

The two ended up on the roof of the Vatican. The moment they were up there, Ariel removed the knife from the Pope’s throat. She turns, beginning to walk to the edge of the roof, letting go of the knife. It slid down and off the roof, falling to the ground. 

“What will you do now?” The man calls, his hand rubbing at his neck.

The vampire stops in her tracks, before she turns around. The setting sun hit her back, causing the Pope to only see her as a shadowed figure. He brings his hand up, to try and block the harsh sun rays but he quickly brings it back down. Ariel was gone.

She was next seen running through the woods, dodging and weaving through the trees. Thomas brings his hands up to speak but was caught off as suddenly, in the memory, a gloved hand shoots out, grabbing Ariel’s left shoulder. Thomas’s head whips to look at the cube, it clear on his face that he did not know this had occurred. Ariel whips around quickly, hand coming up to wrench the other hand off of her. She moves to bring her other hand up but pauses, her breath hitching in her throat as she looks up at Alucard.

There’s silence between them, nothing but the sound of the wind in the trees can be heard. Ariel slowly releases her held breath, Alucard holding onto Ariel, his hands on her back. He shifts to close the distance between them, leaving mere centimeters between them. Slowly, Ariel’s eyes flicker up to stare up at his face. She brings her hands up to rest on his chest, the two of them moving slowly, as if time had stopped for the two of them. Ariel presses her hands flat against Alucard’s chest before she pushes him away.

She takes a slow step back, hands falling. Her eyes downcast as she does. She moves to take another step back. “Don’t,” Alucard says, letting the word hang in the air. Ariel doesn’t listen to him, taking another step back, her eyes looking up at his again. Integra noticed both of their eyes held sadness. Alucard takes a step forward, his hand extending to reach for her again, but her steps pick up before she turns and continues running, leaving Alucard where he stood.

Thomas turned his head away from the scene, his mother continuing to run in the memory, eyes turning to look at Alucard. The older vampire was staring back at him. Thomas lowered his eyes and eventually turned back to Maxwell, licking his bottom lip. The man grins at Maxwell, hands opening as he does. He says nothing, turning back to Integra and with a small wave of his hand, the cube disappears entirely.

“Sir Hellsing,” He starts, his expression finally showing seriousness. “We really need your aid.” Silence passes over the room for a moment. “I can give you some time to think this over, talk it through with whomever you need.” Thomas’s expression falls and his lips pressed tightly together. He starts to rock back and forth as he avoids eye contact with Integra. “I’d say I’d leave and come back but I’m forbidden to return until you say yes.” He looks back down at her and smiles, fangs flashing before a moment before it drops. Thomas starts to walk backwards along the table. He points his fingers at her. “So, you do what you gotta,” His thumbs come up to point at the door behind him. “And I’ll be waiting on the other side of that door.”

Thomas smiles again before he stops at the edge of the table and bows at Integra. He turns and steps off, nodding at Seras and Pip, beginning to walk out of the room and by Alucard. Alucard’s hand comes up, placing it on Thomas’s shoulder. He stops mid step and steps back to be side by side with Alucard. Looking at them, Integra can now see that Alucard still had a good few centimeters on Thomas. Thomas simply gives a small nod, his right hand coming up to pat Alucard’s twice before he steps away, Alucard’s hand falling from his shoulder. Integra watches as the younger vampire walks towards the door. To her, it almost seemed like Thomas had pushed Alucard’s hand off of his shoulder.

Thomas pushes the door open and leaves, closing it behind him. Integra and the others were left in the ballroom, silence passing amongst everyone. Integra didn’t know if she should break the silence or if anyone was going to. She didn’t have to worry much longer as, from above them all, the Queen of England spoke. “This meeting is adjourned.”

* * *

Thomas leaned his back against the wall opposite the door, one foot against the wall. One arm was across his stomach, his other fist resting under his chin. He stared down the hall, eyeing the old portraits that covered the walls. The door opened after mere minutes of him waiting outside, Thomas’s eyes flickering over as the Round Table members exited. He watched everyone leave, Maxwell and the Section Thirteen members following behind him. Maxwell shot the vampire daggers, Thomas winked back at him. The door closed for another moment before it opened and guards ushered the Queen out. Thomas gave her a small nod, the woman returning it.

Finally, Integra and the others left. Thomas’s hand drops from his chin, eyes on the head of Hellsing. “I didn’t mean to have your meeting be cut short-”

“Follow me.” The blonde walks right by him, Thomas’s eyes flickering over to the others. Walter followed Integra, Alucard grinned at Integra’s reaction. Pip and Seras were clearly on edge, looking between each other before back to their visitor. Thomas smirked.

“Yes, ma’am.” He states, pushing off the wall and following Integra, the other three following behind him. They all ended in Integra’s office. Integra took her seat behind her desk, Walter standing behind her. Alucard, Pip, and Seras remained on the outskirts of the room while Thomas walked into the center of the office. There was no chair for him to take but, as he made the motion to sit, one appeared and he leaned an elbow on the back of the chair, one leg crossing over the other.

Everyone remains quiet as Integra pulls out a cigar and Walter lights it for her. She takes a long drag before she finally looks at the vampire in the middle of her office. He’s waiting patiently, simply watching her movements. The two remained locked in a staring match until Thomas spoke, “You’re on edge.”

“I wonder why that would be.”

He shrugs, “I don’t know what else to tell you to ease that.” He brings his arm down, crossing both over his chest as he leans down more in the chair. “It’s shocking, I know. To believe things and then be told they’re all false.” Silence continues to pass between everyone. “All I know is I  _ really _ need to return with you guys in tow if I’m gonna keep my head.” Thomas shrugs, Integra taking another drag of her cigar. The man leaned forward in his chair as he looked down into his lap. “So I can totally come up with another big speech for you-”

“We’ll go.”

Everyone’s heads immediately turn to look at Integra. Thomas appeared to be the most shocked, the corner of his lips beginning to twitch into a smile. “Say what now?”

Integra’s arm extends, tapping the ashes off of her cigar and into the ashtray on her desk. She brings the cigar back to her lips slowly as she speaks, “We will aid you in this endeavor.”

Thomas immediately shot up from his seat, the chair falling backwards as he did. Before it could hit the floor, it disappeared in a puff of black fog. Thomas stares at Integra, his face split into a wide grin. “Fuck yeah!”


End file.
